Kylie Reynolds
:For other versions, see Kylie (disambiguation). Kylie Regine Reynolds an Obelisk Blue Student at Duel Academy. She is the daughter of Drs. Devon and Freya Reynolds, the granddaughter of Aeryn Reynolds, the younger sister of Blake Reynolds and the owner of a one-year-old male German Shepherd name Aragorn. She duels with a deck called the "Dracosmos", dragons based off the Solar System. With her parents' jobs as archaeologists, Kylie was constantly on the move, preventing her from forging lifelong friendships. The only person she was able to keep a long friendship with is her childhood best friend, Jesse Anderson. Following a summer spent with Jesse, Kylie moves in with her brother following her learning about Duel Academy. Physical description Kylie is a slim girl of average height and weight. She is said to be an exact replica of her mother, having he dark red eyes, with her father's pale blonde hair. She usually keeps her hair pulled back, and later starts having it in a low bun-ponytail style. Kylie wears a slightly modified version of the Obelisk Blue Girls' uniform: black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, open jacket, blue skirt, black leggings, calf-length brown boots, and black fingerless gloves. Around her waist, she has a purple belt with her blue Deck Case attached to it. She also wears a pair of silver, small hoop earrings. Around her neck, is a blue teardrop gemstone on a black thin chain, which she reveals has been in her father's family for generations. When not in school uniform, Kylie wears a sleeveless silver-white jacket over a black elbow-length sleeved shirt with a picture of the moon and stars, black jeans with sneakers or boots, depends on her mood. Personality Kylie is a young girl with fascination in ancient history and mythical creatures. With her family constantly moving since she was around eight, she kept to herself, not really making friends, as she knew the friendship would not last. The only friend she could keep for a long time is her childhood friend Jesse Anderson. Even though of her parents' busy jobs, she still maintains a normal parent-child relationship. She has a close bond with her parents. When she was younger, Kylie was almost always found reading a book and did not know how to make friends and didn't find it necessary since their family was always on the move. However, thanks to Blake getting her into Duel Monsters, her social skills are much better and she isn't afraid of making friends. She's able to interact with people her age and older through dueling and the Duel Tournaments she'd attend. During duels, Kylie tends to not show any emotion, something she picked up from her brother. Because of this, not many people know what she is thinking about when dueling. She doesn't mean to not show any emotion, but it ended up becoming a habit. Kylie has been trying to show more emotion when dueling, but still, it is a work in progress. With her newly discovered ability to see Duel Spirits, Kylie still gets freaked out over seeing Halley and tends to jump to surprise when Halley shows up without warning. By the time she is one of the chosen students to protect the Sacred Beasts, she is fine with Halley or any other of her Spirits showing up. She is most often seen with "Solar Magician" hovering nearby. Kylie does not like it when people brag, think they know everything, or don't try. She can't stand people like that but has learned that not everyone is the same and everyone has different ways to go. She learns that after meeting Jaden and his "slacker" ways, especially with not trying hard on his homework. Though, she's kind of declared herself as his tutor and makes him work (his sister and aunt are very grateful for that). She is also shown to be rather protective of her cards and does not like it when people call the "Dracosmos" weird. This is seen when Chazz recognizes her and calls them weird. Abilities Powers * Duel spirit communication: Kylie can see and talk to Duel Spirits. However, she did not gain the ability until after she got the "Dracosmos". She is mainly seen talking to "Halley, Dracosmos, of Transiency", but later appears to be seen talking with "Solar Magician". *'High intelligence:' Kylie is incredibly smart for her age and due to that, managed to skip a grade. Skills * Dueling proficiency: Kylie is a very skilled duelist, having participated in minor dueling tournaments and of course dueling her brother. * Adaptability: Kylie is extremely adaptable when dueling, quickly able to change with whatever she has to play. She is very skilled in changing a plan in a second. This tactic tends to annoy Blake when they duel. *'Ambidexterity:' She is also ambidextrous, but is more dominant in her left hand. * Extensive knowledge of ancient history: Because of the constant travels, and her staying mainly in the library before she got into dueling, Kylie is well knowledgeable in countries ancient history. She is also well knowledgeable in Ancient Egypt History, including the origin of Duel Monsters. * Multilingual: Kylie is able to speak Norwegian, Japanese, and English. She is also revealed to know French and understand Egyptian hieroglyphicsRevealed in Ra's Sunset. Weaknesses *'Emotionless during duels:' A habit she is trying to break, Kylie tends to show zero emotion when dueling, which makes it harder for her opponents to figure out her possible strategy. She learned this from her brother, but she's working on trying to show a little emotion. *'Closed off (formerly):' Born into a traveling family, Kylie avoided making friends at any cost, finding it pointless when they would be moving a few months later. Blake helped her get over it by introducing her into Duel Monsters when they were in Peru. She has improved greatly and is no longer closed off from others. Equipment * Academy-issued Duel Disk: Upon arriving at Duel Academy, Kylie is given an Academy-issued one. She uses this throughout her first year and most of her second year until she starts rebelling from the Light. She returns to using this one after Jaden duels against "Radiant Chaos Dragon" and frees her. * Kaiba Corp Duel Disk: During her second year, while she's rebelling the Light, Kylie begins to use her old Kaiba Corp Duel Disk for unknown reasons. * Laptop: When in class, Kylie carries a laptop around that has downloaded textbooks when she took her online courses. Background Prior to the series Growing Up Born in Oslo, Norway, Kylie is the youngest child and only daughter of archaeologists Devon and Samara Reynolds and the younger sister of Blake Reynolds. In kindergarten, she befriended Jesse Anderson who protected her some bullies. She later learned that her father was friends with Jesse's parents Christian and Raelyn. She lived in Norway up until second grade when the moved due to Devon and Samara's jobs. With her parents' busy jobs, the Reynolds family traveled a lot, resulting in Kylie and Blake taking online courses, and never staying in one place for a long time. Because of the constant moves, Kylie didn't work on making friends. To avoid trying to make friends, Kylie would just go to the nearest library and read on the country's ancient history. While Blake would try to get her outside and not be so antisocial, most attempts didn't work. Starting to Duel While they were in Peru, Blake began to notice Kylie begin to enter the stage of antisocial. Worried for her and her health, Blake pulled her to a Duel Monsters Tournament, hoping it would spark something in her. To his surprise, it did: Kylie quickly got into it and Blake quickly helped her create her own dark, even gifting her first card; "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", which previously belonged to their father. Summer of 2015 The summer before she applied for Duel Academy, Kylie joined Jesse, who was going to be in a Dueling Tournament. In the end, she got a surprise but promised to keep it a secret. Before leaving the Dueling Tournament, Kylie was drawn to a set of cards. It was then she came into the possession of the "Dracosmos" cards and also learning that she can see Duel Spirits. Upon returning home, Blake - who was living in Japan at the time with his longtime girlfriend Aria King - sent Kylie a notice about Duel Academy. Talking with her parents, it was then decided Kylie could apply and would live with Blake in Domino City. Trials of Darkness Not shown, but it is implied that Kylie studied countless hours for the Duel Academy Written Exams, and passed which allowed her to move on to the Duel Portion of the Exams. Relationships Devon and Samara Reynolds Kylie has a normal parent-child relationship with her parents. Despite her parents' busy jobs, they always made sure to have time for Kylie and her brother. Both her parents fully support her dueling. Blake Reynolds Kylie is extremely close to her brother, much closer to him than her parents. When they were younger at the start of their traveling with their parents, Kylie would often be looked after by Blake, who in turn was watched over by a close friend of their parents. As they got older and more of Kylie not wanting to make friends came out, Blake would end up dragging Kylie out of the library. The only time Blake was really successful was when he got Kylie into dueling. She was ten when Blake took her to her first Duel Monsters Tournament, in Peru where their parents were doing some research on Machu Picchu. Kylie was quick to accept Duel Monsters and Blake used it to help her become more social and actually talk to people. Kylie started spending more time outside of the libraries and meeting people through dueling. Her social skills also improved thanks to dueling. Blake gave Kylie her first card, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and then helped her make her deck. Jesse Anderson Kylie met her best friend Jesse Anderson in kindergarten back when they were living in Norway. Kylie was getting bullied because of her dark red eyes. Jesse stood up for her and since then, the two have been friends. Even after Kylie and her family moved from Norway, the two continued to stay in contact. Jesse is Kylie's go-to-friend to help or advise if her brother or parents can't help here. Her relationship with Jesse is very close, to the point where Kylie just calls him her brother. Jesse is still there for Kylie all the time, while not being there in person, he is there for her. Kylie usually calls him every day and just talks about random things. When Kylie spends time with Jesse, many people believe her to be his girlfriend, which makes both shudder: they are best friends only. "Halley, Dracosmos of Transiency" Halley is Kylie's Duel Spirit and her first Spirit Partner. It was thanks to Halley that Kylie is even able to see and speak with Duel Monsters. It took her a while to get used to Halley popping out and surprising her, but soon she got the hang out it. Eventually, she got the courage to speak to the Spirit of her "Solar Magician" who then became her Second Spirit Partner. Decks Dracosmos Deck Kylie duels with a "Dracosmos" Deck, which focuses on Dragon-type monsters that are based on the planets of the solar system and astronomical objects. Her style of battling relies around on providing card advantage when they are Summoned or Banished. In the first arc (of the first season), Kylie has "Blazar, the Shining Dracosmos" as her "ace", which later can be upgraded to "Quasar, the Ultimate Dracosmos". During the Shadow Rider Arc, Kylie ends up revealing a new powerful dragon called "Inanis, Dracosmos of Nihility". In the final duel against Kagemaru, while teaming up with Jaden, Kylie reveals the "king" of her Dracosmos, "Unus, the First Dracosmos". DARK-Dragon Deck As a child, when she first got into dueling, Kylie ran a "DARK-Dragon" Deck, focusing on DARK-Attributed Monsters and Dragons. She also had a few, non-DARK cards to show she didn't just rely on the DARKs. Her very first card was "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", who she still does keep in her current deck. This deck also beings to appear more in Trials of Light, when she is being controlled by "Radiant Chaos Dragon". Capsule Monsters In ''Capsule Monsters GX'', Kylie gets the following monsters: * Bau the Black Dog Beast * Dark Valkyria * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Genesis Dragon Name Etymology Her first name, Kylie '''comes from Australia meaning "boomerang". It is also the feminine version of the name "Kyle". Her middle name, '''Regine, is Norwegian for "Queen". Her last name, '''Reynolds '''is a patronymic surname meaning "son of Reynold", where the given name of the father, "Reynold", or "Reginald", was a Germanic name meaning "Powerful Ruler" (possibly an alteration of the Old French name Reinold). Trivia * Originally, Kylie was named Payton Anderson and Jesse's sister. * Kylie is allergic to cats, showing her favoritism towards dogs. Because of her allergy, she can't be in the same room with a cat for more than a few seconds. She has to carry medicine so she doesn't go into a panic. * Though left-handed, Kylie is ambidextrous, meaning she can use with hand but is more in tune with using her left hand. * Because of her birthday being in October, Kylie technically wouldn't have been able to apply for Duel Academy. Her test scores were what got her into the Academy at an early age. ** She is technically a grade younger than Jesse, but due to her high intelligence, has skipped a grade and is the same grade level as him References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters